desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hals über Kopf
"Hals über Kopf" (Originaltitel: "Goodbye For Now") ist die 22.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 15.11.2005 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 15.05.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Edie versucht mal wieder, sich mit Mike zu verabreden, muss dann aber erkennen, dass er und Susan sich versöhnt haben. Susan lässt nichts aus, um Edie dies unter die Nase zu reiben. Erst recht nicht, als Mike sie fragt, ob sie zusammenziehen wollen. Gabrielle erfährt von Justin, dass John ziemlich geknickt ist. Lynette hat ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und sucht jeden Tag Tom's Büro auf. Dabei wird sie Zeugin, wie Annabel Tom auswählt, mit ihr nach Hawaii zu gehen um an einem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Beim Minigolf muss Bree erkennen, dass George noch immer in sie verliebt ist. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihm und sagt ihm, dass sie sich nicht wiedersehen können, weil es für sie eine Art Betrug an ihrem Ehemann sei. Pokernachmittag. Die Mädels unterhalten sich über Susan und Mike und das schnelle Zusammenziehen. Edie, die immer noch eifersüchtig auf Susan ist, versucht den Hausfrauen klar zu machen, dass der Umzug vielleicht zu überstürzt kommt. Wie es scheint, hat Edie damit auch Erfolg. Man beschließt, noch einmal mit Susan zu sprechen. Mike beobachtet wie Paul eine Kiste vor Martha Hubers Haus ablädt und dann in seinem Auto davonfährt. Zach findet in der Kiste einen Abschiedbrief von seinem Vater. In diesem versucht Paul seine Gründe darzulegen, warum Zach nicht länger bei ihm bleiben kann. Zach ist wütend, dass sein Vater ihn ohne ein Wort verlassen hat. In einem Baseballhandschuh findet Felicia schließlich eine weitere Notiz: "Zach, ich habe dich nicht verlassen. Wir treffen uns auf dem Baseballfeld. Donnertag um Mitternacht. Dad" Felicia zerknüllt die Notiz. Bree hat Susan zum Schein zu einem Kochkurs eingeladen. Die Hausfrauen wollen Susan ausreden, dass sie mit Mike zusammenzieht. Susan bekräftigt, dass sie Mike von ganzem Herzen liebt und so glücklich ist, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und dieses Gefühl möchte sie nicht mehr missen, also hat sie beschlossen, nur das beste von Mike zu erwarten. Gerührt stimmen ihr die Hausfrauen zu – bis auf Edie natürlich. Lynette trifft sich mit ihrer alten Chefin Natalie zum Essen. Natalie möchte Lynette unbedingt wieder in der Firma zurück haben, doch Lynette ist eher daran interessiert, Tom unterzubringen. George bricht in Brees Haus ein. Er durchsucht das Schlafzimmer, macht Fotos von Brees Unterwäsche und findet schließlich auch ein Box mit diversen Sexspielzeugen – Handschellen, eine Reitgerte, Lederkleidung... Derweil sind Bree und Rex beim Arzt. Die Medikamente haben immer noch nicht angeschlagen und Rex' Arzt will eine zweite Meinung einbeziehen. Rex ist alarmiert, dass er nicht mehr lange Leben wird. Mike sucht Felicia auf, um zu erfahren, warum Paul plötzlich verschwunden ist. Felicia zeigt ihm schließlich Marthas Tagebücher. Sie verrät Mike schließlich, wo er Paul am Donnerstag Abend finden kann. Gabrielle bekommt einen Brief von ihrer Krankenversicherung und muss erkennen, was wirklich hinter ihrer Schwangerschaft steckt. Wütend packt sie ihre Sachen und teilt Carlos mit, dass sie ihn verlässt. Carlos versucht sie zu beschwichtigen und meint, dass das Baby Mutter und Vater braucht – woraufhin Gabrielle ihm entgegnet, dass er evt. nicht der Vater ihres Baby ist. Wütend setzt sich Carlos daraufhin ebenfalls in seinen Wagen und verfolgt Gabrielle – ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Hausarrest. Gabrielle hält zielstrebig auf Johns Apartment zu, trifft dort aber nur auf Justin. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie ihren Mann verlassen hat und umarmt Justin. Carlos, der das alles mit angesehen hat, zieht falsche Schlüsse, wartet bis Gabrielle wieder davonfährt und stattet Justin dann einen Besuch ab. Ohne Vorwarnung schlägt er Justin zusammen und kann erst von der Polizei gestoppt werden. Annabel teilt Tom freudig mit, dass Petersen sie zur Vizepräsidentin gemacht hat. Tom kann nicht fassen, dass er bei der Beförderung ein zweites Mal übergangen wurde und stellt seinen Chef Dan zur Rede. Dabei erfährt Tom, dass er die Beförderung deshalb nicht bekommen hat, weil Lynette sich bei Dan's Frau beschwert hat, dass Tom so wenig zu Hause wäre. Tom wird nahegelegt, zu kündigen. Carlos erzählt der Polizei den Grund für sein Verhalten. Dabei erfährt er schließlich dass Justin schwul ist und er nun zum zweiten Mal einem Homosexuellen gegenüber tätlich geworden ist. George trifft Bree in einem Lebensmittelladen. Mit gespielter Bestürzung erzählt er Bree, wie er im Krankenhaus mitbekommen hatte, wie Rex von seiner S&M Vorliebe gesprochen hat. Mike erzählt Susan, dass er noch ein Klempner-Notfall hat. Zufällig findet Susan in Mike's Wagen das Tagebuch, das Mike von Felicia bekommen hat. Susan beschließt, Mike zu verfolgen und holt sich dabei Unterstützung von Julie. Doch Susan wäre nicht Susan wenn alles glatt laufen würde. Leider haben sie den falschen Wagen verfolgt. Carlos sitzt wieder hinter Gittern. Gabrielle besucht ihn und erfährt dabei, dass ihm wegen einem Verbrechen aus Vorurteil verhaftet haben. Er beteuert, dass er nicht wusste, dass Justin schwul war. Wir erfahren, dass bei einer Verurteilung ihm acht Jahre Haft drohen. Er bittet Gabrielle eine Affäre zuzugeben, damit er sein Verhalten rechtfertigen kann. Doch Gabrielle will ihm nicht helfen, da er derjenige ist, der ihr ihre Freiheit für die nächsten 18 Jahre genommen hat. Julie liest derweil in Mrs. Hubers Tagebuch und eröffnet ihrer Mutter, dass Mary Alice von Martha erpresst wurde. Bree teilt Rex mit dass ihr größter Fehler war, dass sie ihn geheiratet hat. Rex versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Als Bree ihm davon erzählt, was George ihr berichtet hat, beteuert er, niemals darüber gesprochen zu haben. Doch Bree glaubt ihm nicht. Plötzlich erleidet Rex eine weitere Herzattacke. Er fordert Bree auf, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, doch Bree lässt sich unglaublich viel Zeit. Danielle findet ihren Vater und stellt ihre Mutter zur Rede, warum sie ihm nicht Hilft. Bree macht erst das Bett und fährt ihren Mann dann ins Krankenhaus. Zu guter Letzt: Tom räumt seinen Arbeitsplatz. Carlos träumt von Zeiten, in denen mit seiner Frau noch alles im Reinen war. Rex wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Ein Umzugswagen fährt mitten in der Nacht in der Wisteria Lane vor. Auf der Fahrerseite steigt ein Teenager aus. Ihm folgt kurze Zeit später eine Frau. Die beiden sehen sich das Haus an und verschwinden darin. Abschließende Wort von Mary Alice "Nichts ist für immer. Und es kommt die Zeit da wir alle der Welt, die wir kennen, lebe wohl sagen müssen. Lebe wohl zu allem was wir für selbstverständlich gehalten haben. Lebewohl zu all jenen, von denen wir dachten, sie würden uns nie verlassen. Und wenn diese Veränderungen schließlich eintreten, wenn das Vertraute verschwunden ist und das Fremde seinen Platze eingenommen hat, dann gibt es eigentlich nur eins was jeder von tun kann: Hallo, zu sagen, und willkommen." en:Goodbye for Now fr:1x22 pl:1.22 Goodbye For Now ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 22 Kategorie:Staffel 1